Taste of oblivion
by Misura
Summary: Duo recruits Treize's and Wufei's aid in matching Quatre and Trowa.
1. Chapter 1

Taste of oblivion

Warnings/notes : Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Wufei and Heero/Duo in background, third pov, non-episode oriented fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 18th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Trowa looked at Quatre. And sighed.

Quatre looked at Trowa. And sighed.

Duo watched this going on for about two hours. And sighed.

__

Really, how can two people be so oblivious?

They're crazy about eachother, but instead of trying to get together, they just keep dreaming.

Even Heero remarked on it yesterday, and Heero's definitely not the first person to notice a crush.

Took him long enough to figure *me* out after all.

"I'm going out." Wufei said, rising from his seat.

"Whereto?" Duo asked curiously.

__

The lovebirds probably got on his nerves a little too much.

Can't say I blame him.

If there would be anything interesting to do around here, I'd be out of here too.

"None of your business, Maxwell." Wufei regarded him coolly. "I doubt if you're interested."

"You 'doubt' it, eh? Well, Wu-man, why don't you try me?" Duo grinned.

__

It's fun to poke at him a bit ; he's such an easy target.

"I go alone." Before Duo could protest, the Chinese pilot was gone.

__

Well, gee, that guy's just no fun! 

"Are you two going to do anything at all today?" he demanded, glaring at Trowa and Quatre.

"Huh? Oh no, I think I still have some work to do on some reports." Quatre replied vaguely.

Trowa merely shook his head.

__

Great. Why does Heero always have to go on a one-man mission when we're stuck in a place like this?

Maybe I could track down Wufei, to see what he's up to.

It's better than staying here.

And it just might keep me busy for the afternoon.

He grabbed his jacket, whistling a soft melody. Maybe this afternoon wouldn't be as boring as he had feared after all.

__

Who knows, maybe he's meeting a girl?

Wufei having a girlfriend? Oh, dream on, Maxwell.

He grinned at the thought.

*****

"Really, dragon, the things I put up with for your sake." Treize sighed as he sipped his coffee.

He and Wufei were sitting in the only cafe in town. To prevent from being recognized, Treize had picked a table in a shadowed corner. Wufei couldn't say he minded.

__

Considering how likely it is Maxwell will go wandering around, it's much better this way.

And I know what Treize looks like already ; I don't *have* to see him all the time.

"It's not *that* bad." Wufei grunted. 

"I'm used to better." Treize replied with a self-conscious smile.

"You're spoilt." Wufei allowed himself a small grin. "And soft."

"Oh, definitely." Treize agreed easily. "I'm very lucky to have you."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Words of affection were pretty rare coming from his lover's lips, at least when they weren't in complete privacy.

"How so?"

"Why, so you can keep me in shape and humble of course. What did you think I meant?" Treize smirked, making Wufei wonder again why he didn't mind the other man's teasing nearly as much as Duo's.

__

Perhaps it's because I know how good he is with his blade.

Maxwell may be the God of Death, and able to hold his own in a fight, I doubt if he'd know what to do with a katana.

"Never mind." Wufei mumbled, causing Treize to smile again. 

__

Or maybe it's because I like to see him smiling.

*****

"Man, this place is just so *boring.* Duo muttered as he sauntered down the main-street.

There were a few shops, selling things like groceries, sewing-equipment and gardening tools.

He had checked them all, though he hadn't really expected to find Wufei in any of those shops.

__

Somehow he doesn't strike me as the type for knitting or growing his own food. Besides we don't even have a garden with our house.

Now, if there was a book-shop around here ... he was a scholar once after all.

He halted in front of the town's _- one and only - _cafe. Duo had visited it only once, staying just long enough to discover the place was as boring as the rest of town.

When Duo drunk, he wanted company, people to talk to.

Heero agreed to come along for that on occasion, but Heero was gone now, so Duo hadn't even considered paying another visit.

__

But I'm thirsty.

And Quatre always gives me such a look when I drink anything with alcohol in it when he sees.

Like I've deeply hurt his trust in me.

Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone interesting.

Not everyone in this town can be a total bore after all. 

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Taste of oblivion

Warnings/notes : Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Wufei and Heero/Duo in background, third pov, non-episode oriented fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 27th may 2003, by Misura

**********

"Maxwell!" Wufei hissed, trying to melt into the wall as soon as he noticed Duo.

Treize frowned. From what he'd heard from his lover about the braided pilot, if Duo would find out about him and Wufei, their relationship wouldn't remain a secret for much longer.

__

Doesn't this place have some other exit?

*

After having received his drink, Duo looked around for a place to sit.

__

Not that so many of them are taken ; it's more like there are so many to pick from it's hard to choose. Hmmmmm, maybe something in a corner, so I can watch the other people in here without drawing attention to myself.

Quatre ordered us to keep a low-profile after all, in one of the rare moments he wasn't ogling Trowa. Wouldn't want him to get mad at me.

He sauntered over to a table, surprised to discover it already occupied.

__

Well, Maxwell, here's your chance to get to know one of the locals.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Duo asked with a winning smile, already plopping down on a chair.

The stranger whose face he couldn't quite see shrugged.

"It's a free world." A soft voice with a hint of amusement in it replied.

"As far as any world can be free with OZ around." Duo agreed.

__

Ooooops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. It would be just my kind of luck if this guy was some officer in OZ who'd take offense at that sort of remarks.

After a moment of silence, he heard a soft chuckle. "Indeed."

Duo sighed with relief. He could have handled a fight, but it would have definitely earned him a tongue-lashing from Quatre.

__

That kid can be such a pain if he's mad at you.

As his eyes got used to the low light in this particular corner of the cafe, he noticed a second person sitting at the table, seemingly doing his (or her?) best to become invisible.

__

Uh, oh .... I think I just interrupted a date.

It's obvious when you think about it ; who else but a pair of lovers would hide in a shaded corner of the cafe while the sun is shining outside? Well, except for a wanted Gundam-pilot of course.

Deciding he would leave the two in peace as soon as he could, Duo quickly gulped down his beer. It was a local brew, but not bad all in all.

*****

Wufei felt Duo's eyes gliding over him and for a moment he was sure the other pilot had recognized him. Then Duo looked away again, seemingly having lost interest.

Treize smiled at him reassuringly.

__

Hn, easy for *him* to look so at ease!

I mean, how likely is Maxwell to know him for who he is, dressed in ordinary clothing and partially hidden by the shadows?

Not to mention the likeliness of finding the leader of OZ in some town with only one cafe ...

As he had finished his drink, pouring it down his throat at a disgusting speed, Wufei noted, Duo rose, throwing a half-apologetic, half-smirking look in Treize's direction.

"Sorry for interrupting you. Have a pleasant day, you two."

Treize smiled and nodded pleasantly. "The same to you."

That would have been the happy end of it, if only Duo hadn't bumped into the table as he rose, causing Wufei's coffee to spill over the unfortunate chinese pilot.

It wasn't hot anymore, but the embarrassment of the entire situation brought a rush of blood to his head, coloring his cheeks a bright red.

As Duo rushed over to him, chattering apologies, Wufei cursed his bad luck today.

__

Just when I thought I was safe that braided baka ruins everything!

*****

"I'm so sorry!" Duo babbled as he reached for a napkin to dab at the spilled liquid.

"I'm such a clumsy idiot, I ..... Wufei?!?"

"Maxwell." The chinese pilot's voice was a growl.

"What are *you* doing here?"

"None of your business!" Wufei tried to tell Treize with his eyes to use this moment to leave, but his lover seemed to be too amused by the situation to notice.

Duo chuckled. "Who's your date, Wu-man?"

"I'm *not* on a date!" Wufei ground out.

"Is it a he or a she?" Duo continued, seemingly not hearing a word of what he was saying.

"Neither."

"Oh, come one, Wuwu, don't pout!" The braided pilot grinned and tossed the napkin in a nearby garbage-can. "You can't fool me, you know."

"Duo Maxwell, why don't you get us all a cup of coffee? Then we can sit down and discuss your questions as civilized people." A soft voice interrupted Duo's barrage of questions.

"But Treize!" Wufei called out.

"Sounds like a plan." Duo shrugged. Then Wufei's words registered. "Treize?!?"

Slightly bowing his head in acknowledgement of the truth, the general of OZ replied : "I can't deny bearing that name. Now, if you'd be so kind to get us our drinks, I am sure we will be able to satisfy your curiosity."

"Don't you *dare* to leave! I'll be right back!" Duo sprinted off to the bar.

"Why did you have to promise him that?" Wufei wailed.

Treize sighed. "Why did you have to give my identity away? There's simply no helping it, my dragon. Someone had to find out sooner or later. We'll simply have to make the best of it."

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Taste of oblivion

Warnings/notes : Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Wufei and Heero/Duo in background, third pov, non-episode oriented fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 27th may 2003, by Misura

**********

[two hours later]

"Man, I can't believe none of us noticed anything all this time. Wait till I tell the others about this!" Duo exclaimed, after having heard Treize's tale. Wufei glared at him.

"You tell them one word of this, Maxwell, and I swear it'll be your last!"

Duo made a face, then sighed. "But it'd be such fun to see their reaction." He looked thoughtful. "And how would you explain your katana 'accidentally' ending up in my back? I don't think your threat is a very valid one, dragon." He drawled out the last word to see Wufei's cheeks grow red.

This time it was Treize who shot him an angry look. Duo had to conclude the OZ-general was more of a risk than his fellow-pilot in this case.

__

Still no match for Shinigami though.

Especially not a Shinigami frustrated by two idiots who .....

Duo started to grin as an idea popped up in his mind.

"Why don't we swap? You two help me with a small something I need assistance with and my lips remain sealed on the two of you getting it on."

Wufei eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of 'something'?"

Duo smirked. "Weeeeell, you might have noticed those two bakas we have for fellow-pilots mooning over eachother? Thought I'd help them out. You know, play match-maker a bit."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Treize replied, before Wufei could angrily protest he would never in his life indulge in such an activity, thank you very much. "I agree to this."

"And what does your little dragon think of it?" Duo informed innocently.

"Stop calling me that, Maxwell! It's ... offending." Wufei sputtered.

"But not when *he* does it? Tsk, tsk." Duo shook his head.

"Pilot Maxwell, I will thank you not to adress Wufei by the nickname I foolishly reveiled to you. Should you persist in doing this, I fear I cannot guarantee your future safety." Treize stated coldly.

"Fine, fine, I'll just call him Wu-man then. Don't see what this fuss is all about."

*****

[next day, morning]

Quatre stared at the letter in his hands. Someone seemed to have slipped it in his pocket yesterday, even if he hadn't felt a thing.

__

But who? Who would write me a letter like this one? And who would be able to come near enough to put it in my jacket without me noticing it?

His eyes once again ran over the lines.

__

'Dearest Quatre,

since the first time I saw you my heartbeat hasn't been the same. For a long time I have tried to deny these feelings I have for you now, but I can't keep quiet about them anymore.

I love you and I hope you can find some affection for me in your heart as well.

Your silent admirer.'

Quatre sighed, his mind painting him pictures of who it might have been, sending him this.

__

Trowa .... if only you would write me something like this. If only you knew ....

"Hey, Quatre, what's up?" Duo's voice interrupted his reveries.

"Duo!" He quickly covered the note with some other papers. "I'm fine. Just working on some reports. Can I help you with anything?"

The braided pilot shook his head. "Nah. Only ... could you post this letter with the reports? It's for Heero, to tell him I miss him." Duo looked slightly embarrassed.

Quatre smiled.

__

They're such a cute couple! If only Trowa and me could be like that ....

"Sure, Duo. Just give it to me and I'll send it straight away!"

"That would be great! Thanks!" Duo beamed and handed him a folded envelope.

While he walked away, Quatre's eyes fell on the handwritten adress. 

__

That looks like .... no ... it can't be!

He delved through the papers, finally retrieving the note and compared the writing.

__

I can't believe this! *Duo* wrote me a love-letter?!?

If Heero ever finds out about this, I'm soooo dead. And I don't even like him!

What am I going to do? What on earth am I going to do about this?

*****

__

'Dearest Trowa,

for months now I have been trying to deny what my heart was telling me : that you and I were made for eachother. We may be different, both in looks and temper, yet I feel that if we would get together, we would make the greatest pair of Gundam Pilots the world has ever seen.

I know it's too high an honor to hope for a return of my feelings, yet I hope I have a place in your heart too, however small.

Forever yours.'

Trowa silently contemplated the contents of the small note that had mysteriously appeared in the book he had been reading for the last few days. As far as he was aware, Wufei was the only one who knew about it, since the chinese pilot was the one who had borrowed the book to him.

__

But why would Wufei send me a note like this one?

I'm in love with Quatre!

And if *he* would notice Wufei likes me, I'll never stand a chance with him ; he'd try to get me and Wufei together.

How am I going to deal with this?

*****

At dinner that evening, everyone was tense.

Quatre was chattering even more animated than usual, Duo was studying the design on his plate to keep from laughing aloud, Wufei kept his usual silence and Trowa was gazing into space, ignoring both Quatre's attempts to get his attention and Duo kicking him under table.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Taste of oblivion

Warnings/notes : Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Wufei and Heero/Duo in background, third pov, non-episode oriented fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 1st june 2003, by Misura

**********

"My, my, *someone* looks grumpy this morning!" Treize teased Wufei as the pilot entered the room in the back of the cafe where the three conspirators were to meet.

"He was looking at me all the time." Wufei complained with a glare, gracelessly plopping down in a chair not too close to his lover as if to indicate his displeasure. "This plan of yours was stupid!"

Treize sighed, waving the insult away. "Don't judge too hasty, dragon. How did ... Duo's part go? Did the young Winner show the same signs as your 'victim'?"

"Hey, hey, no plotting before I'm there too!" Duo strode in, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You're late, Maxwell." Wufei snapped, in part because compared to Treize Duo was an easy target to vent his frustration on.

"Ah well, what can I say? I'm not a morning-person. But hey, when I do get up, I'm as bright as the sunshine. Unlike some other persons I could mention .... " Duo grinned and took a seat.

Treize masked his amusement by taking another sip of his morning-tea, while Wufei muttered some more. "Since we are all here now, I suggest you tell me how the first step went."

"Aside from scaring them, I don't think we accomplished much." Duo confessed. "I have to agree with Wu-man in this ; I don't think annonymous love-letters are going to help."

"But they weren't annonymous, were they?" Treize stated. "They knew who their senders were."

"You sound as if that's a good thing." Wufei grumbled.

"It is." Treize replied. 

Duo blinked. "What do you mean 'it is'?"

Treize smiled. "I will prove my point with an example. Pilot Maxwell, what would you do if Wufei here started to show a sudden romantic interest in you? While you were, in fact, in love with someone else?"

"Run like hell." Duo answered promptly. Wufei glared at him. "What? It's true!"

"It is my hope that the two recipients of your letters will do the same. Then all we have to do is make sure they run in the right direction. Which is, to eachother." Treize explained.

Duo considered. "Might work, might not. I'm not sure, but I'll have fun trying."

"As long as Yuy doesn't find out!" Wufei smirked.

"And who's going to tell him? Not you, that's for sure. Or else I might tell him a little something about you." Duo looked slightly angry.

"No one is going to give anyone away." Treize sighed, wondering how these pilots could actualy function as a team if they bickered so much. "I think this meeting's done."

"See you around, dragon." Duo walked out the door, leaving Wufei fuming.

"Calm down a bit, Wufei." Treize ordered gently. "You take his teasing far too serious. I'm sure that if you ignored him he would moderate his behavior."

"I don't want to pretend I'm in love with anyone else but you!" Wufei sputtered. "Maxwell might see it as an opportunity to 'have some fun' but I'm not like him. I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can. Just relax and pretend he's me. It's not like you have to kiss him or something ; it's nothing but some looks and maybe a few words." Treize smiled. "I'm flattered you would feel that way, but surely you would not deny the experience of love to your friends?"

"Can't we do it some other way?" Wufei rose and walked over to Treize.

Treize got up as well, shaking his head once. "We discussed this yesterday. None of you had another plan. And it's only for a short while."

Wufei looked unhappy. "But I already get to spend so little time with you. I don't want to waste it pretending I feel for someone else what I only feel for you. Please, Treize."

Treize softly pulled the chinese pilot in his arms. "I am sorry. But as I said ; it wouldn't be fair to keep your friends from having what we have. That would be ... injustice, wouldn't it?"

Wufei looked up at him. "I ... suppose so."

"I love you." Treize leaned forward and kissed him, smothering what words the other might have wanted to tell him.

*****

"Hey, Quatre, are you very busy?" Duo asked with a smile.

Quatre cursed his bad luck at not having heard the braided pilot approaching. If he could, he would have made a run for the door, only Duo was blocking the only exit from the room.

_Note to self : check room for multiple escape-routes next time you're going to read reports._

"As you can see." He gestured to the pile of paper in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

Duo shrugged. "No reason at all, just curious. Maybe we could go do something together when you have some time free. Life's more than work you know."

Quatre felt distinctly uncomfortable as Duo winked at him, stepping closer to where he was sitting. When he noticed the clothing the braided pilot was wearing, his unease didn't get any less either ; the outfit Duo was sporting would have been more suitable for a club than for a normal Heero-less day.

However, now that Duo was closer, he might have a chance at escaping. If he managed to get past the other pilot, he would probably be able to find a good place to hide since he was far more familiar with the map of this safe-house than Duo was.

_One more step, take one more step ..._

Duo took that one step, and another one, before Quatre realized what was happening and bolted, slipping past the braided pilot at full speed.

"Hey!"

Quatre ran, not paying any attention to what Duo might be saying or doing. He knew where he was going and he was determined to get there before anyone would stop him.

*****

Trowa sat reading in the living-room when Wufei sauntered in. The chinese pilot didn't say anything, just sat down. Trowa noticed he didn't have any book with him.

Instead, Wufei started to study *him*.

Trowa tried to ignore him, but after a while he got fed up with it, rose and moved to the dining room. Wufei followed him, stil in silence.

After another hour, Trowa went to sit in the library. Wufei went after him again.

This time, Trowa did his best not to let his fellow-pilot's behavior unnerve him. He spent a full hour reading, not once looking up at Wufei. He could feel the other's gaze on him though.

And he didn't like it one bit.

_I am not in love with Wufei._

_I am in love with Quatre._

His mind added these two things together and came up with :

_I have to get out of here and tell him how I feel._

He closed his book with a sigh.

_Now, let's see. If I *walk* out of here, Wufei will follow me again._

_Hence, I have to run._

_And I have to find Quatre._

_Ah well, first things first._

He ran. 

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Taste of oblivion

Warnings/notes : Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Wufei and Heero/Duo in background, third pov, non-episode oriented fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 5th june 2003, by Misura

**********

Quatre sagged against the wall of the attic that could only be reached by ladder. If he pulled that in, no one would be able to get to him.

_And in the unlikely case someone does, I can still escape by the window ; my weight is low enough for such a move to be safe._

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he moved to make sure he would be safe here. It was then that he heard running footsteps headed in his direction.

His first instinct was to hurry up, yet somehow, something urged him to wait a little, to see who the person was before doing anything. As a painfully familiar figure came into sight, Quatre wondered what he was to do ; should he call out and give away his position or should he just stay quiet until Trowa walked away again?

He decided to take the risk and opened his mouth, only to find out he couldn't produce anything louder than a squeak. 

_Hm. I thought being speechless in the face of someone you're in love with only occured in those romance-novels my sisters use to read. What do I do now?_

*****

Trowa knew he had made a mistake when he reached the end of the stairs ; up here he would be hopelessly trapped. Plus, nobody came here very often, meaning the odds of someone passing by and inadvertently rescueing him were very slim.

He paused at the ladder that was leading to the attic, wondering if this might be a good hiding-place. As he heard a strange sound, he spun around, looking for the source of it but finding nothing. Until his eyes wandered up, that was, and noticed the blond pilot he had dreamt about the last few months staring at him with those beautiful big blue eyes.

"Q-quatre?"

A silent nod.

"W-would you mind if I joined you up there?"

A moment of consideration that seemed much longer and, finally, another nod.

Trowa rushed up the ladder, pulling it in and closing the latch behind him.

*****

Quatre wondered if he was dreaming, if the sound of an alarm-clock would wake him up soon now. He couldn't believe his good luck ; here he was, locked for an indefinite time in a closed room with the person he loved! If only he could find the words to express his feelings ...

_If only he answers those feelings ..._

"What were you doing here, Quatre?" Trowa asked after a while.

"Hiding for Duo!" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Once they had, he found he could talk easier. "That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Trowa smiled slightly. "Not really, considering what I came here for."

Quatre swallowed. "And what's that?"

"To escape Wufei." Trowa answered with a chuckle.

Quatre giggled, feeling rather light in his head all of a sudden. "S-sorry for laughing, Trowa-kun. It's just so *weird*."

Trowa nodded. "It is that."

"Do you think he likes you? *Really* likes you, I mean."

Trowa thought about this for a moment. "I'm not sure. I hope not."

Quatre was sure his heart-beat was audible at the other end of the room. "Why not?"

Trowa's eyes locked with his as he replied : "Because I'm in love with *you*."

*****

As they heard the loud yell, Duo grinned at Wufei.

"Sounds like Quatre's rather happy about something."

Wufei 'humph'ed. "Sounds more like someone's getting killed."

Duo shook his head. "You have *no* sense for romance, Wu-man. Now, shall we try to get a look at them or just report our success to Treize?"

Wufei looked shocked. "How can you even *suggest* to spy on them?!"

Duo shrugged. "I had a mini-camera hidden up there, just for fun. I mean, I think I have the right to some kind of recompense for making the two of them happen."

Wufei glared at him. "You're sick, Maxwell, you really are! I have no idea why Yuy puts up with you. We will go to Treize now, and if I ever find out you try spying on *me* you're *dead*, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Duo grinned carelessly, silently thanking the chinese pilot for the marvellous suggestion. The risk would only make it more exciting.

*****

"Trowa?"

"Yes, angel?"

Quatre blinked. " 'Angel'?"

Trowa shrugged. "It suits you. I always think of you like that."

"Always?"

"From the first time I met you."

"Hmm, that's sweet. I wish I'd known sooner."

"So do I."

*

"Do you think we could go down now?"

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I don't really feel like confronting them."

"They'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but can't we make it 'later'? Can't we enjoy being together a little while longer?"

"I will not let them hurt you for loving me."

Quatre sighed. "I know that, but I'm afraid to hurt *them*."

"Isn't there some way we could get out of here, without being noticed by them?"

"There's the window, only ... "

Trowa chuckled. "I haven't spent all that time in the circus for nothing you know."

Quatre bounced up. "All right then, let's go!"

~to be concluded in the (rather short) final part~


	6. Chapter 6

Taste of oblivion

Warnings/notes : Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Wufei and Heero/Duo in background, third pov, non-episode oriented fic, ooc Heero, major overly romantic stuff

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. 

written at 17th june 2003, by Misura

**********

Treize looked up with a smile as the human whirlwind commonly known as Duo Maxwell stormed into the cafe, followed by a rather sulky looking Wufei. He wondered what had caused his lover to be so downcast, since Duo's behavior seemed to indicate the two had been successful in accomplishing their goal.

After getting their drinks, the two pilots walked over to Treize's table in the same dark corner where Duo had found him and Wufei not so many days ago. Thus, the braided american failed to notice the second person, whose face was hidden by the shadows.

"Mission accomplished." Duo declared with a wide grin as he plopped down.

Wufei nodded, wanting to take the seat next to Treize but finding it already occupied. He narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?" he demanded of the OZ-general.

Treize nearly flinched at the sharp edge and suspicion in his lover's voice. Wufei sounded as if he still didn't trust him, still considered Treize capable of betraying him. It hurt.

"Don't be so lightly offended, Wufei." The mysterious person replied calmly as he rose and stepped towards Duo. "And don't steal my lines, braided baka."

"H-heero? But I thought you - "

Treize smiled. "The mission went a bit more supple than expected."

Heero turned his cold gaze to the general. "Don't think I won't kill you because you have helped me once. I will, one day."

Wufei opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Heero. 

"If you ever harm Wufei or any of the other pilots, I will put an end to your life."

Treize managed to keep his smile. "Should I ever commit an act of harm against the person I love with all my heart, I would have no other wish but to die."

"Oh, stop the scowling, you two! No one's going to kill anyone! You're back ; Quatre and Trowa are together, so let's have a party!" Duo glomped Heero, who smiled unwillingly.

"I have missed you." he whispered, too soft to be heard by anyone else. 

Treize and Wufei exchanged an amused look.

*****

"Would you like to go and have a drink?" Quatre proposed, pointing to the little cafe.

"It would be nice to sit down for a while." Trowa replied. He had bruised his ankle on the way down, though he was easily able to walk.

"I hope they're open at this time of day." Quatre walked up to the door, peeking inside through the glass. As he saw who were inside he gasped.

"Quatre? Is something wrong?" Trowa asked worriedly.

"You *have* to see this, Trowa-chan." 

*****

Heero disentangled himself from Duo and rose.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Duo blinked. "Huh? Where are you going? Heero?"

There was no reply.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for disappearing like that, Duo." Treize said, noticing the hurt look on the braided pilot's face.

"Yeah, sure. Doesn't he always?" Duo sighed, comforting himself with another sip from his beer.

*****

"You know, you could get a much better view if you went inside."

Quatre spun around, his cheeks red with embarrassment, while Trowa instinctively took a defensive stance. Both pilots' eyes widened as they recognized the speaker.

"Heero!"

"Indeed. Now, will you go in on your own, or do I have to drag you?"

*****

That evening all pilots and Treize were gathered in the livingroom of the safehouse. Quatre and Wufei had prepared dinner for everyone to celebrate both Quatre and Trowa finally getting together and Heero's safe return.

Now it was time for a toast and somehow Duo had ended up being the one to make it. 

"Now, normally I would toast to the death and destruction of OZ, but considering the present company ... " everyone looked at Treize, who merely smiled and nodded, while Wufei gave Duo a glare that promised instant death if he would dare to say what he had just mentioned " ... I will refrain from that now."

"Instead, I would like to propose a toast to the one force that rules our universe." He raised his glass, bitterly wondering why the red liquid reminded him of blood so much.

"To love."

Quatre beamed and nodded, sipping from his glass of grape-juice, while Trowa, Wufei and Treize echoed Duo's words. Heero frowned and wondered when Duo had started to resemble Relena so much all of a sudden. He decided to refrain from any action for now, but swore he would act as soon as his lover started to wear pink.

~OWARI~


End file.
